


（利特）痛吻我

by JUEkb



Series: SUJU line [1]
Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUEkb/pseuds/JUEkb
Summary: 利特





	1. （利特）痛吻我12 靡有回响

**Author's Note:**

> 有亲吻以上开车尺度  
> 注意避雷  
> 请勿上升真人层面  
> 时间线混乱

……

利特当然知道自己受情欲控制的丑态。

咬着滴血下唇憋回去一声声喘，湿答答的额头贴上金希澈的，眼中沁满了厚厚的水雾。

那手极有技巧，和他自己会做不同。

细腻顺滑的掌堪堪把住两人的阴茎，套弄也是遵守有快又慢的节奏，留有余地的轻轻抚摸沉甸甸的阴囊，指甲划过阳具青筋的感觉爽麻而色情。

两人的下体发麻发硬，止不住的随着灵活的动作涨大充血，每一下都在狠狠地刺激敏感的神经。

利特身处上位，忍不住自己张开嘴呼吸，低头抽动了起来，主动加大摩擦的力度。

“你……”

金希澈瞥他一眼，嘴上轻轻嘶了一口。没有多加锻炼的手心有些发疼发累，加快了动作。

顾不及想也是沉沉呻吟一声弓起腰身送去，坏心思的用指尖堵住利特的马眼。

两人一点点堆积的无上快感化作喷射的白浊滴落在金希澈的体恤上和沙发上，利特的蜜色健康的腹肌胸膛也沾了星星点点。

短暂欢愉过后，他们不约而同感觉有些迷茫慌乱。

利特眨了眨蓄了泪的红眼，率先撑着身体爬了起来。

他顶着着潮红的脸，苦恼一样的皱着眉头似乎不禁满足的瞪了一眼金希澈，无声指责刚才的恶劣行径。

跨在金希澈腰间的双腿退了退，快速的脱了碍事东西，浑身只留一个格外色气的湿丝绸衬衫挂在身上，修长劲痩身材终于一览无余。

利特看着身上的狼狈样子，想了想 并没有擦去腹间白浊。

相反的，用指尖沾了一点，眼角染有媚惑的当着金希澈的目光，伸出舌头舔了舔，卷入口中，只留下京润的口水。

色相驰骋美人吟，小希澈自然忍不住悄悄昂起了涨红的顶部。

利特晃了晃不尚清醒的脑袋，发现自己现在正跪在金希澈的膝盖处。

看着人朦朦胧胧的笑了笑，距离贴的小希澈十分近，利特缓缓低下头。

脑子里有些发空的金希澈被吓了一跳，浑浑噩噩中立刻清醒，急急伸手去抓他的头发。

“……呀、你不用做到这个地步！”

利特反手打开对方遮掩的手掌，努嘴轻轻啵了一口颤抖兴奋的那物，调笑的吊起月牙一样的眼。

“你说什么？”他问他。

金希澈正想再说点什么，就顶端被潮湿温暖的所在包围，舌头搔过他的马眼，欲望的甘露纳入嘴中。

这惊雷一样，炸掉了金希澈所有的话语。

利特仿他先前那样，把包皮退下，因为锻炼有些粗糙的五指握住金贵的小希澈，不分明的茧子让金希澈吞咽了口水，又痒又搔。

利特引着金希澈看着自己的动作，一刻不分的黏上眼神。

他没有过分勉强自己。

从顶细细吻到根，最后只是小心的张着口含住了龟头多一点点。

柔软的舌头一触一碰舔舐敏感滑嫩，流连过环形沟，没有什么规律的打绕画圈。

金希澈少有这样的经历，的的确确受不了这样的刺激，对他来说火山爆发一样的欲望挑拨的他举步维艰。

利特绕过了那可怜的一处，犹疑的看着男性的囊袋，试性的含在口中吸吮了一下。

金希澈身子倏然绷紧，后腰一麻，把他的发丝紧勒皱在掌心里，自己的阴茎重新送进对方的嘴里含住。

这个动作不免磕到唇齿。

金希澈蹙着秀眉昂着脖颈，按住人的头，情不由己压了压，抵住喉间的软肉，快速的抽插几次释放了自己。

腥咸的滋味在嘴里喷发出来，由于太过接触嗓子，不可避免的吞咽少许进肚。

利特激起了生理性的泪水，捂着嘴往后可怜的咳嗽着偏过头，多余的子弹也毫不留情的粘上了他的脸颊和手背。

金希澈卷发也由着粘腻的汗水趴在脸颊上，大大口喘息，漂幽的精神还未从余兴中逃离，却知道自己干了坏事儿。

“……特儿，你还好吗？”

用双臂撑在身后支起上身，金希澈压着自己干涩的嗓子询问，脑里全是他低下姿态吸允的画面。

怎么办，他好想亲亲这个人。

“要不停下吧？现在还来……”

“嘘、嘘。你太吵了。”

利特毫不犹豫的堵住了他喋喋不休的话，私下随意地收集了一点不分你我的液体，撅起臀部，向自己的后穴探入抹去。

那里早已刺激的分泌出体液，不知道是那媚药还是动情的功劳，一指两指都还顺利，总之很容易就做好了扩张。

‘……幸好那药，不然锻炼的体质应该怎么才能松一点。’

这样想着，突然有点侥幸。

利特舔着唇珠，用手指抹开自己那褶皱，不断心里放松的建设，布满精液的手握着对方的性器做了最后的润滑工作，皱紧眉头用肉穴吞了下去。

“……啊……”

撕裂的疼痛从小小的穴口张开，他忍不住自己的紧缩。

利特感觉那里像是张裂出了口子在滴血，又好像不是，粗壮的根把他的褶皱撑得几乎平整。

“唔。”

金希澈被他绞的也是一痛，狠狠的咬紧后牙。

‘该死的……不应该大意。’

有些后悔的利特强忍着不适，颤抖着自己去适应身体里的炙热异物。

‘……得继续下去才行……也许是最后……’

利特不断给自己建设，咬得下唇发白也努力抽动腰身，腹肌似乎没有发挥它该有的作用，只是有力而流畅好看的线条。

金希澈顺着利特凝脂一样的大腿向根部摸去，安慰一样的摸了摸小正洙，把分泌的液体揉到掌心，慢慢涂到这个靡乱的人的腰腹上。

“啊……嗯……”

利特适应了尺寸之后乖乖的自己动起来，叫声甜腻的像发情的猫儿一样，不过金希澈嫌弃他太过慢了……

既然已经适应了，那就该他了。

在利特提起身子向下坐的的同时，金希澈反方向跟他律动，最后狠狠地撞击贴合在一起，简直没入整根，柔软肉穴被这一下狠狠蹂躏。

利特本就软了身，表情惊愕的晃了晃就撑不住扑到金希澈的胸口。

好好的把人接了过来按在自己的肩窝，凑过去舔舐他的耳，水渍的声音在利特脑海中爆炸，哭泣一样呻吟的声音更大。

小正洙在两个人中间摩擦着吐露，金希澈撩起自己的体恤，肉体相夹的质感应该更好不是吗。

金希澈不断穿刺，探索着，据说男人也有那一点。终于好像碰到某个凸起，利特做的半昏迷中低低娇呼了一声，一阵哆嗦，甬道紧缩。

“这里……”

金希澈咬上他的湿漉漉耳垂，粘稠轨道里的性器几乎抽离，却用力猛的一顶那点。

“唔……！！”利特勾起身子一弯就是浪吟。

“没错呢朴正洙……”金希澈得意舔了舔他的耳后。

“金希澈……”

利特也唤他。

“金希澈。”  
……  
“金希澈。”

“给我，我想要……啊……唔。”

小声反复的念念他的名字，魔咒一样缠绕在唇齿，金希澈喘着粗气也是似叹非叹，眼角湿润，以吻堵住了他的唇。

紧缩的肉穴夹得金希澈更加用力，试图把他的灵魂顶出来，两个多年的好友配合的加紧了吐纳的动作，颤栗的达到顶端。

分不清是精液还是肠液顺着流下，污了沙发，糜糜的声音撞到墙壁回响很久……

 

……


	2. （利特）痛吻我11 蜜骨哀歌

（利特）痛吻我11 蜜骨哀歌

……

弯着嘴角浅笑的人，眼中水光潋滟闪着悲戚，凌乱的发，美丽的脸庞。

“金希澈……我想要你。”

……

勾引一样，利特舔了舔燥热靡红的嘴唇，覆住的手上一用力，轻松的就把怔住没有防备的金希澈拉向了自己。

金希澈握着的满满当当的矿泉水从开了口的瓶儿里没有一点阻拦的就倾洒出来，因为被拉的向前的趋势，直接就淋湿了利特的白色绸缎衬衫。

利特心里并不像表面上那么冷静，他的胸腔随着略微急促的呼吸而上下起伏着，诱人的蜜体泛红。

那衬衫本就是被粘腻薄汗贴的紧身，此刻又更好的映出了利特锻炼良好的胸肌轮廓。随着被刚从冰箱里拿出来的水的冰凉温度激得紧缩凸起得一点格外明显。

多的水滴顺着脖颈淌入被遮掩的胸肌沟壑不知不觉的暗色在他身上悄悄弥开，卷棕的头发趴趴得贴在额上。

一个凌乱而有美感的性感造物，骨子里透出蜜意的男人。

“希澈呀……”利特轻轻唤他，嗓音沙哑中夹着软糯的甜。

金希澈顺着他的动作半跪在茶几下柔软的绒毛垫上，膝盖沁的湿了一块儿，他感受到，低头看了看洒的水，一抬头就撞上利特的清亮春意的眼。

金希澈直直望着他，嘴唇嗫嚅，最终也没说出什么话，默默捏皱了手里的塑料瓶子。

他的举动意味着无措和妥协，这惹得人不知所以清笑一声。

利特自然的抬手把瓶子夺了放到一边，用细长的手指勾起金希澈的下巴，欣赏艺术品一样的细细打量。

利特视线毫不隐藏的占有，勾勒金希澈脸部美丽的轮廓。

后者难为情的咬咬绯色的下唇，面若好女的脸多了几分靓艳之色。鸦羽般黑长的睫毛似乎能叫利特数得分明，现下随着心脏得跳动、一颤一颤。

金希澈难得温顺垂目，强迫自己注视着鼻尖。

利特这个角度难免显得居高临下，清秀温润的的脸似乎添了一份锐利。却称赞一样的弯了他泪水濡湿的笑眼，那深邃黑眸深处已经藏好了所有此时不该有的伤感。

“……谢谢你。”

发音还是那样绵软，极为温柔和缓的叹。

言罢，不再保留的动作，利特轻轻凑脸上前，直率准确的把唇印上了金希澈的。

温热的唇瓣接触的一瞬，像是有什么、顺着暂时清浅的吻从心里解开了寮锁，烫的心底波涛汹涌、阵阵发疼。

两人不约而同的从喉咙里压出一声抑制的闷哼，又好像因为这声音点燃了暧昧旖旎的气氛。

男性麝香争强好斗的热烈味道在此刻爆发出来，浅浅的红酒味道，缠绕交缠在彼此鼻息之间。

金希澈一时口干舌燥，他爱惨了酒味，也爱惨了这个人清浅馥郁的香气。

利特把舌尖奤出唇齿去描绘金希澈的唇形，试探性的吸允、小小厮咬唇瓣。

‘是酒味……’

金希澈大脑有些飘浮发空，无意识微张着嘴纵容任凭作为。

利特满意的顺着他的动情举措，撬开贝齿去卷吸金希澈的舌，又半眯着清冷的眸子，盯着做这种事儿闭了眼格外害羞的金希澈。

利特忍不住分神的想。

‘不管过了十年还是二十年，这个人都是当初那个不通世事的少年吗？’

‘……不对，听说亲吻女孩子的时候都很坦诚了呢，比如半山会馆，自己刚刚撞到的不是吗。’

‘又在纠结什么啊，朴正洙……不要自怜自的……关种又犯了……好笑呢你？’

利特皱了皱眉头，极力摆除脑内的想法，两只手清抚上金希澈的脸颊，一边掠夺呼吸的加深这个吻，一边扭着身体把人引到沙发上躺着。

金希澈除了一开始按耐不住心中的悸动，后来也激发了男人的天性去攻夺主权。

相比于利特与温柔真假交融的狠和猛，他的吻又野又出其不意更叫利特失了分寸，逐渐软了腰身。

一吻既罢，利特强支起身子，喘着热气双腿一跨坐在了躺在沙发上、金希澈的腰腹。

他单手抵在金希澈胸膛，另一只手把额前的碎发顺到脑后露出饱满的额。那儿的伤疤已经不太明显，比他脸更浅、新芽一样的浅肉色。

利特眼尾下压，垂下眼睑一片阴影，一张一敛，尽是魅惑。

“看看我……看看我。”

海妖发出他的呢喃，蛊惑凡人堕落。

金希澈睁开朦胧的眼，似有非有的注视自己身上的模拟着律动，摇摆柔软纤细腰身的男人。

那男人，另一只手的食指划过他们刚刚激吻过的唇瓣，不吝惜的揉捻按压，直到更为红肿。

然后吐出一截鲜红的小舌头，探入自己的唇齿，搅弄银丝唾液，吸允。

那男人，昂起优美的脖颈，指尖勾着所有的注意，从下巴、到喉结、到胸间、到腰腹……

遇上扣子的阻碍便灵活的解开，斜斜挎着衬衫终于露出了着完美肌肉的蜜色精瘦身材。

那男人，抵在他胸膛的指尖仿佛有了千斤重，激不起他一丝的反抗意识，触即火热的燃成一片，电流顺着精神的脉络隐晦的撩拨五脏六腑。

被磨蹭的腰腹紧绷，性器兴奋的挺立而止不住活跃的跳动。

‘这……正洙会感受到……’

这个想法让他有些羞耻的涨红了脸，憋红了眼眶，京润的眼睛乌溜溜的转了转最终还是没有办法把视线离开。

利特弯着眼睛，嘴角勾着笑俯下身去，一手撑在沙发上，在金希澈的耳边喷出的湿润气息，既慵懒又缱绻。

刻意拉长的声音一如既往富有磁性，性感转卷着舌尖吐出的音色更是撩得人心神荡漾。

“希澈呀……我性感吗？我要继续了喔……”

他贴着他的胸膛，湿漉漉的像是要故意印湿金希澈的体恤，火热的心脏交织跳动。

或许这震震的声音吵的他心慌，金希澈撇开头短短骂了一句。

“啊C。”

‘怎么都能让你牵着鼻子跑？’

他终于有了动作。

金希澈拉过对方撑在沙发上的手腕，完完全全承担这个人的重量，找准利特的一直说着循序渐进的话的薄唇，便是凶狠的啃了上去。

另一只手也不空着，利落的伸到两个人紧贴的腰腹之处，解了彼此的腰带远远地扔到地上，不知道打到什么总之发出了不小的声响。

金希澈这次终于毫不退缩的对上利特带笑的眼睛，唇齿间的亲吻更加放肆起来，企图把对方卷入更加激烈的情潮之中。

手臂微微用力，撑在利特胯骨出托起的腰腹，这样方便金希澈抚摸他的身体。

他从追逐的唇舌中脱离出来，啄了啄红唇，一个缩身低头就去吻利特的乳头，牙齿轻轻磨咬，手固定着手腕不让他乱动。

利特惊得浑身颤了颤，腰身塌陷，若是从上面看则会发现露出了腰窝和浅浅臀沟。

金希澈得意的用舌尖挑逗，舔舐对利特来说实在过于煎熬。

没有咬紧牙关就溢出了一声过分甜腻的呻吟，又半道截断、留了似哭的呜咽。

金希澈留着神谨慎缓慢去拉利特的裤子拉链，当然触及到了异常灼热的温度，暗自挑眉，成功的给束缚紧紧的小正洙缓解了压力。

侧面一下便拉下了早先就射过一次、布满精液的内裤，加上原先干涸的，顶头津液又使那里泥泞不堪。

接触到空气的微凉温度，小正洙不知所措的跳了跳，不就接触到了另一个火热的所在……

金希澈解放了自己的，被夸过无数次好看的白皙好看的手把两根贴在一起套弄。

酥麻顺着尾椎一直冲到大脑的神经，把那里的意志撞的稀烂破碎。

利特几乎脆弱的把脸深深埋在金希澈的颈窝之间带着哭腔小声哼着，无助的感受海浪一样快感把理智掩埋，然而热气在体内乱窜，顶端又不住的冒出热情粘液。

 

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 字太多  
> 两千六了……  
> 写不了。……
> 
> 遁了拜拜拜拜


	3. （利特）痛吻我

（利特）痛吻我06 车上

 

金希澈以前不是没有亲过他。

在做放送时候，玩传纸游戏还曾经用舌头顶破纸，然后诬陷说是利特做的。

他一脸无辜，笑眯眯指着无奈浅笑、注视着他的对方说：

呀，你们看这小子多坏呀，真的是个坏人！还不多骂骂他。

但，每次都和这不一次一样。

金希澈不是没有和别的女生接过吻，或许投入了真感情或许没有。

说不清触感柔软还是什么温度，他只感觉做这个动作时内心是充满慎重和崇高的敬意，像是最真诚的信徒去朝拜一生狂热的信仰。

他很诧异。不但体会不到一丝色. 情的气息，反而心中有种

‘哇，我这一辈子…就是这个人了。一定要好好等待他。’

如此这样的恍惚和期待。

他贴着对方的唇，摸索着，用除了十指相扣的另外一只手，“哒”的解开了自己驾驶的安全带。

金希澈低垂着黑曜石一样的眼睛，看着利特睫毛一颤一颤，像是要睁开眼，突然又生了退缩之意。

不要……看我

明明是想要说清楚的。

明明已经做了决定了的。

为什么还在退缩。

因为心底冒出的这股悔意，金希澈对自己感到失望。

‘呀！你个渣滓，痞子，触碰了别人却只会畏畏缩缩的混蛋呀！’

他在心里反反复复的骂自己。

这么久了，他却似乎还没有足够强大的自信，去承担他们的一切，是好是坏，是聚是散。

如果他早点迈出这一步，而不是幼稚的逡巡暧昧，这些年来会不会彼此都轻松很多。

如果他有足够的温暖去承担这个人的一切苦难，他们是不是幸福很多。

如果不是一直退缩，足够的安稳专情，正洙会接受希澈吗，信任希澈吗。

金希澈不知道利特站在前面的姿态，是给予他保护和宠溺，还是通过这种方式来向他证明他每每的不成熟。

因为责任大所以坚强，因为柔软的心都给了别人，所以一旦被伤害就难以修补，所以后来谁都不敢相信，只能依靠自己。

金希澈决定抬起空闲的左手，白皙的温柔的附上利特的眼睛。

他能感觉到掌心睫毛清扫的细痒触觉，也察觉到了利特微微闪躲的姿态。

但是金希澈觉得不能就这样算了。

于是小心的加重了十指相握的力道，微微下压。探过身，半强势的推着人更加贴近车椅，

金希澈没有停止亲吻舔舐他的唇瓣，而是变本加厉的撬开利特的牙关，把舌头探了进去，舌尖卷起搅动。

利特试图偏过头，却被控制住，忍不住发出嗯的暧昧鼻音，吻的气息混乱，甚至有些漫不经心，微微扬起了优美的脖颈迎接唇齿间唾液的交换。

金希澈火热的盯着天鹅一样的高傲脖颈目光扫的紧了，血管隐隐可见低声喘着离开了利特的嘴唇，轻轻贴上了利特耳后的皮肤，吐出了捣乱的一口呵气，惊得人一声压抑的闷哼，耳垂和尖尖儿红的滴血。

希澈的吻慢慢下移。

因为之前吻的殷红的嘴唇一啄一啄，细密的舔，终于到到了喉结含咬。

他才不会承认，每次看到利特的喉结总有一种黄暴的感觉。

利特嘴唇半阖，溢出猫叫一样的可怜呻吟，希澈温热的气息扑在敏感的皮肤上，尾椎似乎有一种快感一直传递到身体的各个神经，他随着含咬喉结真正达到了忍受的顶峰，身体不受控制狠狠颤抖，被握住的手不自觉的抓紧，拼命咬住银牙重重闷哼一声……

金希澈动作顿在那，似乎有点小小的惊讶，不大的车内渐渐弥散着一股男性迷乱的麝香味道。

对方胸腔几个深深的起伏，算是遏制住了情乱的喘息声，轻声叫了金希澈的名字。

“……希澈呀……”

他嗓子似乎有些干，因为刚刚释放过，磨着音带的声音有种别样的旖旎和性感，温柔略低的尾音像带着一把小钩子，勾住金希澈的所有情感波动。

什么都好，没有责怪也没有批判，只有无奈和包容。

嘴唇还在贴着利特脖子上的金希澈嘴唇嗡动，没有说话，却在他叫名字的时候一瞬间红了眼眶，泪涌的之快。

他离开了脖颈的位置，眼神向上瞥了一眼人的神色，迅速的放下了遮住人眼睛的手。之前的勇气似乎都被短短的三个字消融殆尽。

他几乎有些忙乱的，眼神瞟来瞟去，眼睛转来转去，从两人之间的隔层里唰唰抽出了好多抽纸，有些想做错了的孩子一样温吞的把纸堆到了宝蓝色的毯子上。

“那个，就是…我在检查正洙你有没有抽烟……对，你不是知道的吗，我最讨厌抽烟的人做我的车了…多亏你没有抽烟嘛，不然我就立刻在大马路上把你顺手像个垃圾就丢下去了。”他悻悻摸摸鼻尖。

“所以说啊…就，呃……你小子…（划掉）你要注意身体才可以！”

金希澈刚反应过来自己还有一只手还没收回来，他低头对自己尴尬笑笑，躲避的眼神里满满的无奈和伤感，一滴蓄满的泪水直直的垂滴落在黑色的西装裤上，一瞬间洇开消失了。

手上一抽，他却竟然…没有抽动。他抬头，眼神干净的像是水洗过的玻璃珠子。

有些询问的看向利特，对方正在盯着他，明显的眼神已经醒清了不少，状态有了点改善。只是红红的眼眶未免有些可怜，削弱了他的严肃和老派气质。

“你喜欢……我吗？你知道我在说什么。”

金希澈听到他这么问。

 

……


	4. （利特）痛吻我09.2  原来不曾救

电梯在下一层停下，金希澈闷着头一言不发大步就往外迈去，细腿捯得像是有狼在后面追一样勤快。

随便寻了左右方正找了一边就走，只要躲开电梯能见的地方。

他脑内却是爆炸的全是废料儿的嘴炮吐槽。

 

‘刚才……我们特儿？伸舌头？舔、了、我？……’

‘怎么可以这样勾引人！’

‘为什么？？？哎？？？这怎么办才好？他是那个意思吗？？？’

‘啊好变太我好喜、啊不，单纯可爱金希澈好害羞……嘤。~’

心里戏贼多某澈硬生生绷着脸绕了几步路，留心听见电梯关了的声音再走回去。

皮鞋蹭了蹭大理石瓷砖的地面，盯着显示器的楼号儿看似淡定的等电梯空了再乘。

金希澈清了清喉咙，不知道该用什么语气问利特刚才的事儿。

放缓语气，一点点咬字。

“咳嗯、那个，特儿你刚才……”

“因为太过想哭了，对不起。”利特插断了他的话。

后者按下电梯键收回手的动作微微一顿，喉咙下意识压出个短暂的疑问音。

“唉？”

黑人问号金希澈：难道，不是那种亲昵吗？

‘为什么…？那特儿现在哭了吗？’

金希澈担心的扭颈就想去看看他的脸。利特轻柔的在他的肩窝蹭了蹭，温柔的克制住他的动作。

“……刚才……希澈呀。我的脑子，突然里想起来很多事情。”利特轻声低语，连带少许闷闷的鼻音，像是在委屈。

金希澈心里叹气，这孩子心里的勾勾绕绕他有所了解。一遍听着，一遍背着他踏入电梯。

“工作的事、成员的事、我的事……一不小心这些事情纠缠在一起已经快二十年了，只是……偶尔去想的话，都会觉得，啊自己怎么挺过来的，又得到了谁的喜欢谁的认可……”。 利特感觉到自己有点哽咽，环着人的手臂紧绷，埋了头在毯子里。又慎重缓慢的说。 “我……朴正洙。十分的、非常的累。”  
金希澈目光低沉一言不发，向后配合背的动作、托着人身体的双手微微收紧，等着电梯开门，放慢脚步等他说，一步一步走向利特的住宅门。

“……我好累啊。我知道应该向前奋斗，但却看不见终点在哪儿，是好是坏。这让我，非常、非常的恐惧。”

他的声音是包裹人的蜜，柔软却夹杂着淡淡的伤感，飘忽不定的的不只有声音，还有心、对未来的迷茫。

咬字轻飘飘的尾音抖了抖消散在空气里，又化了细小的毛针悄无声息钻入心脏的肉。

金希澈经常和利特随意的聊天，东扯西扯，一个职业病犯了经常小声说话自我练习mc，一个胡乱接梗练习综艺瞬发力。

少有的时候，利特主动找他喝过酒来谈心，金希澈真实的，才听过他说这种类型的话。

那时候的利特是个什么样子？……金希澈有些回忆的偏头想了想。

可能就是一个人红了透明的鼻尖和眼眶，长过眼睫的头帘遮住眼中的冷静自持，默默无声掉眼泪，习惯性的出小舌头扫贝齿，却也不说到底是什么事难过。

他自以为最了解朴正洙，了解他的每一丝阴郁和所在，了解他的冷漠和执拗，了解他脆弱的心。

那种痛苦…在别人眼里坚定活下去的人也因动摇和看不见希望而痛苦，他也了解的。

他心中想这个人好好的，却从未切实的、真正的引导他，让他做出向上的改变。

他其实很想说：“恐惧？我也是。但是我会一直陪着你的不用担心。”

但是他不说。

两人相似的都不喜欢把无望的空话说出口，那算是一种哄骗，也算是一种自信。

金希澈觉得利特是一个容易哄骗的人，即使外表温和内在竖着城墙，但是一个潜意识愿意相信别人的人。

相比于利特，金希澈不觉得他有什么自信。  
实力？  
后起之秀很多。自己和利特算是老的媒体人。

金钱？  
总有花完的那天，没准赚的还不如利特多，有身上的老病痛就全都扔进去治疗了。

脸？  
快四十的男人现在还很漂亮，两位都是能打的。  
哦……这个还是可以。

金希澈手指有碾了碾，这双手，这个肩膀，似乎从未分担过、压在喜欢的人身上的重担。

――或许金希澈是喜欢那份过于负面的脆弱的……

金希澈从未救朴正洙到底。

他终于想明白了，他们之间为什么会是现在这样，竟然是、两个人都是把对方看的透彻。

……

“……哈。”金希澈幽幽吐出一口气。努力勾了勾嘴角，右手掌一推，拨开电子锁的屏。

“伤心的事情先不要提了，密码是什么你告诉我吧，今天不方便你输入了。”

往常利特输密码总是让他侧过身站，他也顺从这份私密的安全感，一直没问。

“……”

“诶？……怎么，都现在了还不信我？快点，也许回头帮你改个更难猜对的……”

“强仁……”

金希澈听到这两个字就皱眉，怎么说起来那个倒霉家伙的名字。

“强仁结婚日月……”  
‘一个初恋直男前男友结婚日期？也亏的利特狠的下心还真是要记一辈子的伤痛。’

明艳的眼睛恶劣的垂了垂，又忍不住用皮鞋慢慢碾压一样蹭了蹭地面。

“……还有你车祸之后重回舞台的那天的日月……这个你可能都不太记得了。”

金希澈的小动作停住，眼睛盯着自己的鞋尖。

……

‘他这，又是算什么。’

 

……


	5. （利特）痛吻我07 且走着

（利特）痛吻我07 且走着

金希澈润红的唇贴着利特的脖颈。

他能听到清晰的脉动，有序而生动的鲜明，似乎还有血液汩汩涌动的声音。

他听到利特问。

“你喜欢我…是吗。你知道我在说什么。”

空间瞬时有了一种紧压感，他不知道要说什么只感觉脑子里搅成了杂草一样的，有突然有一根弦绷着绷着就断了。

而然他又觉得有一种诡异的冷静，就是世界之外的还有第三个人正在注视这幅场景。

他的声音晦涩，反问自己一声。

“……我吗？”

金希澈收回正在自己亲密的吻. 颈举动，缓缓的坐了回去。

“我，这样的我…不太知道呢……也许吧？”

大拇指悄悄摩挲了一下对方的手背，嘟嘟囔囔。

金希澈清楚，利特最讨厌的自己这种模糊两可的态度。

可是他这时候吐不出其他的话语来。打破了自己立的自信flag，他不得不面对当下的情况。

……

他所了解的利特是一个什么样的人呢。

温柔说话的声音十分缱绻，小打小闹都不会轻易地生气，梨涡浅笑像极了邻家学习好的，温文尔雅的优等生学长。

但是生气时候的，是一个非常可怕的样子。

骨子里的傲气和锋利，眉眼像是结了冰霜，经常压抑很久直白而切要的话语，刺痛别人也是轻而易举

太过记仇，又经常在心里给别人下一个死的定义……

心里重重叹气，不知道怎么处理现在情况、感觉又要被记仇很久的金希澈眼睛一转岔开话题

“mmm…比起那个。你、真的不处理一下？这样好像不太舒服吧。”

他着蓝色毯子上的纸巾几乎明示，说完又把头转了回去重新集中注意开启了车辆。

不知道为什么，知道他在故意岔开话题的利特好像听出了一种幸灾乐祸的感觉。

嗯？好像带着一股笑意？

里头为他的贴心所感叹同时有些不好意思的伸出另外一只手做了几张纸巾，单手解开皮带拉开拉链，伸到内. 裤里擦方才动情的内. 裤白. 浊。

他很不幸的发现，西装裤上也沾了一些，而且很不好整理。

就打算擦完以后直接那垃圾塞进西裤兜里，随着整个衣服一起扔掉。

‘光顾着擦，另一只手还和对方相扣着。真是……’

金希澈装作看后视镜，不经意的分神撇了一眼。看他单手不太自在。

“手其实可以先…先放开。你先擦，完了给我。”

几乎是对上眼神及时说就知道利特心里肯定在骂人，知道对方要说什么的他解释了一句。

“呀…你（你小子）这个家伙不要多想了。…从我这边扔，你那边最好不要开窗户，怕对你对身体不好。”

利特擦拭的动作，顿了一顿，利特松开了两个人因握住已经很久、掌心细细出汗的手

金希澈表现的很悠闲，他并没有急着把手伸回去，而是白嫩的手掌向上摊开，等着特儿擦完把纸巾，递给他扔掉。

利特尽量把自己整理的比较方便，犹豫了一下，都在外面垫了两张纸缓慢的放进了金希澈的掌心，有一些不好意思。

“嗯…这么脏，麻烦你了。”

“我们朴正洙哪里都是最好的，又有哪里脏了。”是他向来直白真诚的口吻，不容置疑的肯定。

“我突然想到正在行驶的情况下，向外面扔东西好像不太文明。嗯，我看还是到了地方之后我再去帮你扔掉吧。”

之后他就大大方方的，把废纸放进了自己西服外套的口袋里面。

利特看见他这么做，从脑子里立刻涌上一种羞愧、羞耻。喉咙干涩，他喉结上下滚了滚，封闭的空间他也感觉到燥热。

怎么能就那么直接的放进了自己的兜里呢。。

吐出一口浑浊的气息，刚才的快感已经即将消逝，取自带的是一种更深层的需求感，利特闭了闭眼睛，他不想承认自己内心深处还想更羞耻的、再去索求亲吻。

这到底是什么下了药，不过就喝了两口。但是等自己缓过来，那个人、罪魁祸首，绝对逃不掉人生失败、一败涂地的结局。

且等着。利特唇角勾起一抹冷笑。

“先好好开车吧。到…之后到我家，我们再聊。”

希澈看见利特把脸朝向窗户了，灯光饭馆的五光十色映在看不见的侧脸，他明显不再想要说话。

“嗯。”

金希澈垂下眸子，低声应了。

 

……


	6. （利特）痛吻我13 跳跃的钟表

……

‘首先感受到的，是来自腿的疼痛。’

朴正洙侧躺在卧室床的右侧，朦朦胧胧的睁眼，首先思考了一下：现在是什么时间，自己在哪里，上午有没有行程。

回想过一切，不说纷纭的疼痛感才迟迟传导到脑海里。

‘腰身被车轧断了一样，或许说……那感觉应该反复还碾过许多次吗？’

他有些迟疑的想，大脑顿顿的，好像被什么阻塞掉。

‘为什么好像、思维有点……我发烧了吗？……我还能动吗？’

朴正洙吐出一口气息，发现那湿润的热度有点不对劲。又小心的尝试一下直了直腰，却一下疼白了脸，冷汗霎时间顺着散乱的发滴在枕头。

这个动作让他清醒许多，同时牵动了后面流出未被清理好的某物，粘腻的顺着腿根流下。

朴正洙是第一次，也没有要清理体内的常识。自己过去交往的时候又没有跟强仁做过这样的事……那个喜欢女人的人怎么可能跟他做这种事儿呢。

‘难道是、因为这个发烧了……我现在是一个人在房间里吗？’

“金希澈……？”他小声地喊了这个名字。

因为生病有些挫折，提出另一个隐约确定的疑问，嘶哑难听的声音心存希望的叫出一个名字。

‘好安静。’

他不禁厌恶这个时刻。

纵使如此，朴正洙还是又闭上了眼睛，睫毛颤颤，试图感受这个空荡荡的白色空间里是否有别人的呼吸声。

……假装没有听到他的呼唤可以吗？他可以心存希望吗。

朴正洙又等了等。

‘……没有呢。”

他心里面有个人确定的轻轻摇摇头，睁开不受没有人气儿的黑眸，转动晦涩却难以聚焦的眼球，他感觉之前做的矫正手术有点慢慢退化了、视力。

当下的他习惯了戴隐形眼镜，昨天应该是随手摘了的。迷糊的视线，他也懒于伸出胳膊去够手机。但是仔细点儿朴正洙也能看准柜台的表的时间。

他微微皱了皱鼻子，吐出一截小舌尖卷润了一下干燥的下唇。

‘五点零七分……这就是他的选择。’

即使知道不应该有过多的埋怨，一点一点的清醒，顶着高烧下的脆弱想法，理智不断分析着目前的情况。

‘离门口这么近，他走的时候，我也没有醒吗？有点没用呢……’

巨大的空洞感一点一点蝉食心脏跳动需要的空气。

‘会不会是他去买早餐了……？毕竟、那孩子什么都不会做，会做的躺在床上高烧呢。’

他甚至孩子气的极为认真的思考了几秒，又自暴自弃的觉得自己百分的可笑。

他突然就笑了，挤压气体，笑出了眼泪。

有个想法在脑子里。

他似乎不再需要呼吸。只要放轻了声音，蜷曲身子在白色的羽被中，按照标准的姿势静静躺着，就算模拟一个千年的僵尸好了。

他企图融入空白的棺材里。

‘睡吧……朴正洙。你不会以为这个就死掉的。’

这样子自我宽慰着，他不可否认还在幻想什么。

‘一切都是原先的那样子。’他无声的念了这句话。最后还是阖上眼眸，静静睡了。

……

“希澈呀。”

“……嗯？怎么了？”

金希澈没敢要太多，和他做完两次就上了床上躺着，两个人背对着彼此。

金希澈躺在左侧面向拉着窗帘的窗，顾自借了浴室洗了澡。

而他嫌累打算休息一会儿再洗，主动选择躺在右侧，面向衣柜、离门口更近些的位置，却不知道怎么沾到枕头就睡了。

明明是一个失眠成病的主，他可是累惨了。

金希澈带着一身湿漉漉的水汽躺在他身边的时候、或者拉开被子冷空气钻入的时候，他醒了。

他们留了一盏小灯，暖黄色的，在希澈那边，他正好背着，润泽的眼只能看见黑暗和边边角角的亮。

但他知道背后是光，暗光。

暖不热冰冷心房的光。

“……我们要不要谈谈。”

斟酌一下语气，他还是假装轻松开口说了这个，手心里悄悄紧攥着被子。

背后的人没有说话，沉默的只有呼吸声，又似乎贴心的压紧了一点他颈后的羽被。

“谢谢……”他是个很有礼貌的人。

“那这样吧，我是一个爱谈条件的人你也清楚。现在我们……不、你可以有两种选择。”

他把显瘦的下巴尖埋在被子里，听着自己的声音像放纵之前自己想的那样，温柔细语讲着冰冷的爱情规则。

“第一个……”

“把这一次当做我给你照顾的感谢，以后我们还是老样子，谁都不要再提……相处照常就好。只是刚开始、可能，我们离对方距离远一点。我们……还是要做朋友的对吧？”

他有些犹豫，又觉得两个人应该不会果断的走到彻底放弃对方的那一步，转念一想，这个侥幸的念头也让他觉得可笑。

“……算了，做不做朋友看你的意思吧。”

好吧，他连这一点也妥协了，有够丢脸无力的呢。

明明可以装装可怜、说说好话的。可心都要紧张难过的结冰封存了，他哪里来的自信、又凭什么打破这份冷肃气氛。

“第二个，跟我在一起。”

这句话他说的格外慢，字正腔圆的。

“如果选第一个，就在我醒来之前走吧……”

他发空的想，作为朴正洙，他已经算是尽了最大的努力了吧……

于是他说完便不再等对方的反应，睡了过去。

……

睡了第二觉的利特睁开眼，反手摸了摸自己的额头确定还是发热。

他不再犹豫的伸出胳膊去够手机打给经纪人，闷声麻烦他买药，下午出行程的时候他去找他拿。

撇开心脏的钝疼，利特咬牙坚持把酸痛到不行的身体支撑起来，却失去的平衡，扑通的跪倒在地上。

‘膝盖会青吗？总之没有腰青就对了。’

腿肚子还在大晃，隐隐约约有一些抽筋的现象，他也不是很在意，挣扎两下起来去浴室给自己放了热水。

他是个注重生活品质的男人，至少应该看起来是这样的。用打火器点燃浴缸旁放着的的西柚海燕味道的熏香蜡烛，利特安静的赤身裸体没在浴缸满满的水里。

他应该夸金希澈吗，在他身上基本上没有留下痕迹除了肿胀的嘴和乳，冷淡又面无表情的探入指尖把多余的体液引出来，摸了摸下面。昨天晚上的确不是他的错觉，有口子，撕裂了一点。

他安静垂着眼站了出来，光脚踩在瓷砖，又重新放了新的水把自己躺进去。

因为浴室无风，利特昂着头就看见那烛台的火焰。

直直的，暖橙色的光给他的感觉有些相似。

他眯着眼若有所思。

“我的生活还要继续。”

这样想着却用手掌撩了一掌心的水，倾斜，滴灭了蜡烛的火焰。

“还要继续……”

习惯性的梨涡浅笑，喃喃中吐着气泡双臂环住自己的发红的膝盖，整个人向静谧透明的水底滑去，肌肉轻微抽搐。

……

后来他们相见也会打招呼。

后来他们也会在工作上有所互动。

后来银赫问过他们是怎么了结果被骂了。

后来他们的关系似乎并没有像之前一样好了。

后来他们被爆出了吵架事件，两人争相解决。

后来金希澈突然被指出性格温柔了。

后来利特彻底贯彻强迫症、喜欢白的人设。

后来一个契机金希澈送了空儿给朴正洙，拜托朋友不要告诉他。

后来很长一段时间高兴自己有女儿的利特偶然知道了这件事。

后来金希澈收到了经纪人的电话，给他的家里搬了一个沙发，红色的，说是一个成员送的。

后来金希澈把家里的东西整理了一下，除了沙发全都改成了白色。

后来东海听说自己83年的哥哥们关系舒缓了很多。

后来金希澈和利特经常用短信养成习惯商议一些事情，寥寥几个字，少了电话的尴尬，速度却是老年人尽己所能地秒回。

……

后来崔始源退役了，不知道为什么突然强势跟利特表白了心意。

后来金希澈听说朴正洙接受了。

后来金希澈听说崔社长家里出了事儿，大概就是豪门男媳那样的逼迫？朴正洙和自己猜的一样把范围划的清楚又干净。

……

后来2019年的今天，金希澈找着放送的间隙回了朴正洙询问［李东海］or［李赫宰］的短信。

后来金希澈几分钟节目结束后松松垮垮拖拉步子的回到准备室正要卸妆，半路上接到了一个电话。

……

金希澈觉得那电话震的烦，刚下了节目只想赶紧回家，掏出来一看却是稀奇的朴正洙打来的。

“喂……希澈吗？”声音细小，隐约在发颤，好像在防着什么人。

金希澈不解的挑了眉，刚想问他干什么那样说话，就听到电话那头“bang”的一声暴击，空儿惊得不住发出尖锐而恐吓的大叫。

金希澈他本能的把手机离得远点，又按亮手机屏幕看了眼时间，把耳朵的贴上去，躲了来问侯的女团成员向她们致歉点着头，加快步子去自己的独立休息室。

他心里挂着朴正洙，声音冷下来询问。

“……怎么回事、那是什么声音？现在这个点特儿你现在是在家吧？怎么，在家还有疯子在吗？心空为什么叫？”

利特后退一步紧紧盯着门，掌围了一圈儿捂在手机收音处，尽量冷静快速的把崔始源来找他进不来就咣咣踹门的事情一说。

成员间的行程是相通的，利特之前偶然记住了金希澈的现在的地点离他很近。

他表明实在是没辙了，才挂了发神经的某票子电话另外打给他求助。

金希澈蹙起眉，眉头像是能绞死一只苍蝇，化了妆的脸色因为气愤的显得不太好看。

他商量着：“这样，我这边立马赶过去，你想个办法别让那个脑子进dong的小子guang了，回头领居报警对公众形象影响不好。”

“你那边先别挂开个免提，我马上带个耳机静音、有什么事也及时点。”

利特那边深呼吸，回了他一个“嗯”。

金希澈为了能够专注打游戏，基本上随身带他的耳机。

他烦躁的甩开耳机线，插上孔，把耳机戴入耳朵，再迈开长腿快几步就到了自己房间，推门拿了外套和车钥匙要就走。

金造拦他要给他卸妆，金希澈按下手机静音匆匆忙忙的回了一句我自己回家搞，出门就结实的撞上了自家的安保人员，活生生急得一个趔趄。

“呀，你小……”

金希澈刚要骂出口，眼睛一扫发现他腰间的电棍子，胸腔那提了口气吐出，也没打商量，伸了比女孩都好看的手就把那物抽出来。

“借哥一个晚上，不会出事儿。”

说的话机关枪一样快。金希澈风一样的就走了人。嘴里止不住的低声咒骂。

“小子，敢做什么不该做的伤了特儿你试试？”

利特使手机黑屏，攥着手机，手背隐隐冒出了青筋。

他脑内有些混乱。

不过金希澈答应过来解围再好不过了，虽然他们的关系现下好不到哪里去。

但……可以偶尔依靠的人吧。作为这个存在稍微的麻烦一下对方。

等着那边安静了，利特缓缓的把手机放进了裤兜里，拉上拉链，抬了稍许惧怕但冷清的眼迈前一步，离的门更近了些。

他的确不能让崔始源继续踢门下去了。

他决定出去谈一谈。

……至少，不要把事情闹大让领居报警吧？

 

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道考试的我还有没有机会接圭贤回家，姐妹们帮帮尽一份力吧。  
> 有缘再见。  
> 我爱宝蓝海。


End file.
